


A Little Messy

by tennantive



Series: Ephemeral Studies on Transient Vagabonds [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection of sorts, because writing complete stories is not my forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an RP drabble request on Tumblr. I wrote it in five minutes so sorry if there's a mistake!

"I can’t believe you dropped an entire bag of flour. What were you even making?" Rory scrounged around on the ground, helping his wife clean up her mess. White powder covered every surface: the counter, the floor, the walls. Even Amy’s fiery hair was dulled to a snowy pink-ish color.

Amy sighed. “Hardly matters now, does it?” She rushed to gather up the rest of the ingredients and put them away before Rory saw. “Seriously, don’t help. It’s my mess, I’ll clean it up.”

Her husband stood and strode over to where she stood, putting some sugar away. Pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, he told her, “Your mess is my mess, Pond. I’ll always be here to help you clean it up. Big or small.”


End file.
